Justice League: Resurrection
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU When Earth's greatest heroes are killed in a battle to save the Universe. Those left behind are left to pick up the pieces and continue their work. Dick, Donna, Roy, Garth, Bart and others must take up the mantles of their mentors and become the new JL
1. Second Coming, Part 1

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another new story. This one came to me this afternoon as I was thinking about how in some instances whether canon or not; DC has allowed characters like Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Donna Troy and others to take on the mantles of their mentors Batman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman. Which got me to thinking. What if I did a story based on those concepts? Anyway this is my take on it kind of a prelude to the Titans Tommorrow storyline in the comics. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

**Justice League: Resurrection. **

Gone. They were all gone. After a catastrophic battle evil had finally won. The heroes of Earth were dead; their legacies came to an end all in an effort to protect mankind from the greatest evil. To everyone's horror their greatest threat was once one of their own. Superboy-Prime came from another world and was manipulated by his friend Alexander Luthor Jr. into destroying the Earth so that it may be reborn in their image. Many were slain trying to stop them, in the end Superman paid the ultimate sacrifice in stopping them so that the Earth may live. While many of his allies paid a similar price in protecting the populace with the old Justice League gone it was time for a new generation, their protégés to take on the mantles and continue their legacy to keep hope alive and for the human race to continue.

It was one of the darkest days in human history. For ten days now the world has been forced to say good-bye to not one superhero but many. It was for reasons like this they would have preferred the deaths of these heroes to remain a secret. But with the media having captured all of the grizzly carnage, that unfortunately wasn't the case. Last week the world say good-bye to the Man of Steel, today they were doing the same for the Dark Knight. For some time now there had been some debate over whether or not their identities should be revealed to the world. In the end they decided not to out of respect for the heroes and their families allowing them to weep in privacy. The week before a private ceremony was held at Wayne Manor with Bruce's casket lying in the parlor. It seemed rather ironic that the death of Bruce Wayne was overshadowed in the public eye by his alter ego. The Batman's funeral took place in Gotham City Cathedral, the city's largest church as small children passed by his casket carrying toys and action figures of the Dark Knight. Some of them placed their toys within the casket as solemn respect for their idol. Parents tried to remain strong infront of their children, but even they were broken when they saw the children mount toys next to Batman. Flowers of all sizes and varieties lines the cathedral along with various pictures and posters of the Caped Crusader from some of his adventures which even included some of the Dark Knight's spare uniforms encased in glass tubes for the public to see. It was said that Batman and Wonder Woman's services were to be held together, but it was deemed it was too hard for the public to see two superheroes lying side by side. For Gotham City had suffered enough in the loss of its Caped Crusader. Even some of the Dark Knight's former Rouges Gallery came to pay respects to the fallen hero. Among the first ones to visit was Harvey Dent, the villain known as Two-Face. Having been a former friend of his alter ego it was hard for him to see the Batman lying there. He reached into his pocket and placed his famed two-headed coin on Batman's chest with the scratched out face up.

"You were a great hero…and a respectable foe. I'm sorry for all the things I've done." he said and left without saying another word.

Other villains filed by and paid their last respects in various ways. Which led many to wonder if the Joker would show up, and if he did what would happen. Seeing that the Joker's goal in life was the destruction of Batman some started to wonder if he would bomb the cathedral in a mad rage or a last laugh? Tensions held high for a few moments until they finally saw him standing in the doorway. Everyone fell silent even the church music stopped abruptly as he made his way in, the Joker didn't seem like himself hands stuffed in his pockets and a wide brimmed hat covering part of his face. Patrons whispered amongst themselves as he walked past ignoring the crowds for the most part and finally came up to where his nemesis lay.

"So this is finally it huh Batsy? After all these years your finally gone, seems hard to believe though. I have to say Bats I never thought this day would actually come. Guess I'll have to find someone else to torment, I'm sure one of your little Bird Boys will be happy to fill in." he smiled and almost expected a response from him. As if he expected him to reach up and grab him by the throat.

"You know the one reason these people are still alive? It isn't because you saved them. It's because I finally had the chance to take you out." he sneered a gasp rang out amongst the crowd as he turned to face them.

"That's right _I _killed him! The one and only Joker! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like I got the last laugh after all Batsy!" he said turning back to the corpse.

In the crowd Dick Grayson was boiling over with rage, the former side kick grit his teeth and squeezed his knuckles till they turned white. He wasn't going to get away with this.

"Oh and Nightwing, Robin I know your hiding in the crowd somewhere. If you think you have what it takes, then come get me! I'll be waiting. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the Joker laughed and walked in an open legged style out the door.

By this time Dick's face was red and his knuckles were starting to crack under pressure. Later that evening the doors to Wayne Manor flew open as Dick stormed in and made his way to the Grandfather Clock and nearly tore it off the wall as he forced it open and made his way downstairs. Alfred chased after him trying to reason with him.

"Master Dick please." He said.

The lights came on as they entered the Batcave, walking up to a display case holding an experimental Batsuit he smashed the glass with his fist, reflections of his anger showcased as the shards of glass can tumbling down. Ignoring the injury to his hand Dick takes the black suit from the case and puts it on one piece at a time. With the basis of the suit on, he slipped on the gloves that had razor tipped gauntlets and buckled the yellow utility belt around his waist. As he stood before the monitors and held the cape and cowl in his hands, he looked solemnly at the iconic mask and sighed deeply.

"This one's for you Bruce." He said and draped the legendary cape around his shoulders and lowered the iconic mask over his face. His cape billowed as he stood in full gear Alfred put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"It's what Bruce would have wanted. The world has had its fill of dead heroes, it's time for one of them to return." He told him.

"I understand Master Dick." The butler said.

"Tell Commissioner Gordon to light up the Batsignal." He said.

"As you wish." Alfred said and left his side.

"You really sure you want to do this?" Tim asked.

"I have to, if it's Batman the Joker wants then its Batman he's gonna get." He told him.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He said.

"Yeah so do I." Dick said.

Over in Star City former college Roy Harper was going through a similar phase. With the death of his mentor and father figure Oliver Queen. Having shed his Arsenal identity, Roy has taken it upon himself to become the new Green Arrow. As he donned Ollie's old costume, his partner Mia the current Speedy looked back at him concerned.

"You sure you want to do this?" the blonde teenage girl asked.

"I have to show them old heroes don't just roll over and die. If there's any hope for this city, somebody has to take a stand. And that somebody is Me." he told her.

"Well why not let Conner take over? I mean he's already the Green Arrow!" she reasoned.

"Because…" he groaned in annoyance Mia could see he was still hurting from Ollie's passing. The archer turned his back as he answered.

"Because it's the only way I can make things right between me and Ollie." He said.

"Ever since I came under his roof, I never really felt welcome. Always treating me as a roommate instead of a son…we were never really that close. I made a lot of mistakes in my life…mistakes I don't think he ever really forgave me for. I need to become Green Arrow so he can…" he choked back the tears. Mia put down her bow and came over to his side and wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"I know Roy." She said resting her head against his arm.

"I just feel like I have to do this." he said.

"Well don't force yourself into something you don't think your ready for." She told him.

He sighed as he looked down at the girl that had become a little sister to him.

"Well what else is there?" he asked.

"Well I don't know if green's really your color. But if you think it'll honor Ollie then I'm behind you every step of the way. Just be sure it's what you want." She told him.

The new Green Arrow chuckled.

"When did you become so smart?" he joked.

"I didn't become an A student for nothing." She smiled, Roy exchanged the smile and ruffed her hair.

"Hey cut it out!" she fussed.

Deep beneath the ocean depths in the kingdome of Atlantis Garth the former Aqualad now Tempest had donned his own Aquaman costume. The costume was different from Arthur's it was orange in the chest and back with green long sleeves and an orange band making off the edge of his gloves, along with green pants and with orange stripes that went down the sides with black boots. Over on Themyscria, Donna Troy the former Wonder Girl and Troia had donned the armor of her sister Wonder Woman. And in Metropolis the former Superboy Conner Kent was in the middle of a ceremony being performed on him by his cousin Kara-Zor-El better known as Supergirl into becoming the new Superman with Lex Luthor watching from his office window. While in Keystone City a mysterous rift had opened in the middle of downtown and Bart Allen emerged from the Speed Force as the new Flash.

Back in Gotham City the Batsignal shown brightly in the night skies, on the streets below people look up in confusion and see the iconic symbol reflecting against the clouds. In his lair the Joker sat eating dinner when he looked and saw the Bat symbol nearly at eye level and spat out a chunk of food. He threw off his bib and raced out to the rooftop once he was there he saw the Batsignal shining brightly, definatly into the night air as if mocking him.

"Well that didnt take long." he muttered.

"Joker!" Grayson yelled.

The Clown Prince of Crime turned slowly to meet the black suited Batman standing there arms folded with one foot proped up against a ledge.

"You wanted to see me?" he said.

Back in Star City, Green Arrow faced off against the city's newest villain Onomatopoeia. Ono was a man dressed in black, literally from head to toe. In fact the only distenguishing marks on him was the two-ringed white target symbol on his otherwise featureless mask whose name means literally 'to describe a sound' turned and faced Roy who had an arrow pointed right at him. The criminal cocked his head to the side without uttering a sound. Back in Gotham Batman and the Joker square off.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, question is whose under the mask?" he asked in a mock tone.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." said Batman.

"Then I suppose there's only one other question left to answer. Do you have what it takes to tackle me?" he grinned.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get it on!" he said.

_Author's Note: Not a bad start dont you think? I think I nailed everyone's character about right I never really went that deep into Roy's character but from what I've read about his relationship with Ollie/Green Arrow I think I hit pretty close to home on that one. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. This should turn out to be a pretty cool story. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Second Coming, Part 2: Rise Against

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like what I have in store. _

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on then Batfake show me what you got!" he said and hurled a razor card at the Caped Crusader.

Batman threw himself into the air and launched a pair of Batarangs from his hands. The twin blades sailed through the air and sliced the card in half crisscrossing each other in an X and continued their way towards the Joker. The Clown Prince threw a smoke grenade infront of him as the Batarangs went through the smoke. As Batman was touching down the Joker came out of the smoke screen with a fist drawn back and punched Batman in the face. The Dark Knight staggered back as Joker lay into him with a one-two punch. Batman recovered dodging a third punch and got him with an uppercut. The Joker flew backwards and hit the ground hard and let out an audible groan as Batman grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the cheek. He picked up the Clown Prince and slammed him into a brick wall and hit him again, Joker kicked him in the chest and knocked him back as he made his getaway. With blood streaming from his mouth the Joker made a mad dash across the rooftop with Batman hot on his heels. Coming up to a ledge the Joker leaped across the gap and the Dark Knight soon followed. Before he could reach the roof access, he opened the door and was met with a punch to the face that sent him tumbling down the flight of stairs. The Joker landed at the bottom of the first flight with blood flowing from his mouth as Batman grabbed him by the collar and threw him the rest of the way down the second flight, clearing the steps and slammed into the wall before falling on his back. The Dark Knight calmly made his way down the second flight to where he lay.

"I'm taking you in." he said.

"Ha ha ha. Good luck with that!" he said and electrocuted him with his joy buzzer.

The Dark Knight yelled as he received a full dose. Batman decked him across the face with a backhand and knocked him down. Batman grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him up to his face and was seething in anger.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead I dare ya; the original Batman couldn't do it. Why should you be any different?" he smiled.

"Don't tempt me." he hissed through his teeth.

"Oh lighten up Batfake! Let me guess, Nightwing isn't it? Seems about your speed, that little runt Robin's not even tall enough." Joker spat. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed.

"Then tell me one thing, did you actually kill him?"

"Who Batman? Now what do you think Batboy? Of course I killed him!" he yelled.

"Your lying!" he yelled and threw Joker down the third staircase and hit his head against a door.

"I know all your tricks, you couldn't possibly kill someone you defined your very existence by." Bats said descending the stairs a final time.

"So I decided to spice things up a bit. Is that a crime?" he said getting to his feet and was decked again in the face.

"You know as much as I enjoy being made into a punching bag. I really need to wrap this up." he said firing a cord from his jacket that tied up the Bat and made his escape.

After a few seconds of struggling Dick finally managed to free himself and went after him. Back in Star City, Green Arrow was struggling against Onomatopoeia. His suit had several tears in it as well as having blood drip from the corner of his mouth and arms and was fatigued from his ongoing battle with the criminal. Onomatopoeia didn't have a scratch on him as the masked marksmen pointed a pistol at Roy as he drew another arrow.

"Bang!" Onomatopoeia said and fired a shot at him.

Roy jumped back and fired an arrow at him as the bullet struck his calf. The archer groaned as he fell backward, the arrow sank into Onomatopoeia's throat and went down as well. Roy's breathing was haggard as he drew his leg up to his chest and examined the bullet hole, it was a through and through shot and saw two streams of blood coming from the entry and exit wounds. Onomatopoeia lay motionless in a spread eagle position on the ground. Until suddenly his leg twitched, Green Arrow looked up and could see the criminal start to move. He sat up and still had the arrow lodged in his throat.

"Oh come on! You got to be kidding me!" he groaned and tried to get up.

Onomatopoeia stood up and wagged his finger at him.

"I put an arrow through your jugular and your still standing! What the hell are you?!" he yelled. The criminal silently pulled a set of pistols from his hips and pointed them at Roy.

The archer grit his teeth in fear as the assassin stood there, until a whistling sound broke through the air and hit Ono in the shoulder before exploding. And was thrown several feet before landing on his opposing shoulder and let out a grunt. Looking across the way Roy saw Speedy standing there in full regalia. A dark red jumpsuit with a gold hooded mini cape and a gold arrow design on her chest wearing a domino mask and gold boots carrying a red bow.

"Speedy!" Roy groaned as she rushed over to his side.

"You ok?" she asked helping him up.

"I've been better, thanks." He said.

"No problem, looked like you could use a hand." she told him.

At that time the masked assassin tried to get back to his feet, on his knees Ono removed the arrow from his throat.

"Shlank!" he said and held it in his hand turning to face the two of them.

"What the hell is this guy?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." He answered.

"Chuck! Swish!" he yelled and threw the arrow back at them.

The two archers got out of the way as the arrow struck the ground. Green Arrow shot a series of arrows at him as Onomatopoeia took out a pair of knives and started twirling them.

"Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!" he said as he deflected the arrows with his knives.

"Now you're just getting on my nerves." Roy said

"Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop—swish! Swish!" he said and threw his daggers at the archer.

Down in Atlantis, the new Aquaman was welcoming Arthur's two sons into the fold as the newest members of the Team Aquaman. The first was with was a tall, strong young man with long blonde hair and wore a green long-sleeved shirt and orange vest with brown cargo pants. The second one was a young boy with short blonde hair wearing a green and orange variant of the Aqualad older of the two was Koryak, Arthur's half-human son who went by the name of Tidal Surge. The younger one was Arthur Joseph 'A.J.' Curry II, now known as the second Aqualad.

"Koryak, A.J. let me be the first to say how proud I am of you two. The roles you are about to undertake will make your father very proud." said Garth.

"We just want to help out anyway we can." said Koryak.

"And I appreciate what you've done." Garth said placing his hand on Koryak's shoulder.

Back in Star City, Roy was getting his butt handed to him by Onomatopoeia, punching him mercilessly in the face without rest all the while mimicking each hit. With his physical strength depleted Roy could no longer defend himself from the assassin. His face bloodied, bruised and swollen from injury as Ono beat him around like a ragdoll. On the sideline Speedy had an arrow pointed at Ono but couldnt get a clear shot of him. She finally fired an arrow that sailed right between thier faces. Ono lurched back a moment and looked at the girl, then in the next moment backhands Roy across the face and sent him to the ground infront of her. Mia had taken her share of hits as well and was on her knees. She tried to defend Roy as best she could by going for another arrow in her quiver only to have Onomatopoeia grab her wrist. She looked up at the assassin and could almost picture him smiling through his mask. It began to storm, a flash of lightning filled the sky. The killer drew a knife from his belt with his free hand and pointed it at her side, tears formed in her eyes. He raised the knife and plunged it.

Shlink!

Lightning flashed, as she looked up she saw Roy's bleeding forearm defend her from the blade. The killer looked down and saw a fire burning in his eyes.

_"Get. Back." _he growled.

Roy's right fist came flying up and connected with his jaw throwing him back several feet. Onomatopoeia landed hard on his back and skidded across the wet asphalt as it started to rain. Green Arrow stood over his teammate as the rainwater rinsed his wound and the blood cascaded down the front of his arm. His other wounds began more pronounced as the rain soaked through his uniform splotches of red appeared throughout his jersey and pants. Onomatopoeia got to his feet, Roy raced over to him and delievered a series of vicious punches to the face knocking him back with each step. Ono couldnt keep up with him as the archer continued to pummel him knocking him further and further back with each hit. Twisting his back as far as it would go, Roy went into his final windup and hit the assassin right square in the face as hard as he could breaking his mask on impact. Several cracks appeared out of the center of the target symbol and engulfed the four corners of his mask. A streak of lightning streaked behind Roy as his fist continued to push the assassin back in slow motion and Ono's feet left the ground. Drawing his fist back one final time he punched him in the stomach drilling him with his fist as fragments of the mask flew off. The killer finally hit the ground a second later and was out cold. The center of his mask had split open revealing the shattered nose of a white man, and a lock of dark brown hair as Roy stood over him.

"Pow." he said as a stream of blood trickled from his knuckles. He took the knife out of his arm and threw it down next to Onomatopoeia before turning back to Speedy.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good, let's get you to a...hos..pital." he said and collapsed.

"Arrow!" she yelled and crawled over to him as the sound of approaching sirens filled the air.

Back in Gotham, Batman continued to chase the Joker all across the city as they ran across the rooftops. Clearing one crevace after another. As they cleared another large gap, the Joker let out a cackle that drew everyone's attention on the ground. Civilians looked up to see the shadow of a large bat traverse the skies.

"Is that?" a woman asked.

"It cant be!" said a man.

"It is!" the woman said.

"It's Batman!" a second man yelled.

People in the crowd started to cheer as he flew over and were estatic.

"Yeah! Go get em Batman!" a black man in a beanie yelled and punched the air with his fist.

Moments later a news crew caught sight of the spectacle as he sailed over them and was relayed to the news station moments later from their satellite uplink.

"This is Summer Gleeson reporting from Downtown Gotham with breaking news. The Batman has just been spotted flying over us in persuit of the Joker. At this moment we're not entirely sure who is under the mask. Whether this is a new Batman or possibly the original. But whoever it is, the point is Batman has returned to Gotham and its citizens couldnt be happier!" a reporter said while the image of Batman graced the screen. Across the city, viewers leaned forward in their seats to see the image while kids jumped and celebrated his return.

While this was going on, other news outlets were reporting simular stories. One was showing Aquaman's return to the surface. While another one in Gateway City, Mo showcased Wonder Woman's return while another one focused on a more recent battle.

"This is KSC-TV News, where just moments ago Green Arrow has been admitted to the hospital following a battle with the mysterious serial killer Onomatopoeia. Details are sketchy at this moment as the press has not learned anything other than the images we have provided you with. It seems as though this Green Arrow has red hair where there's speculation that its the original Speedy. We will keep you informed on this story as more details become available. Across the country, superheroes thought to be deceased have started to appear once more. Heroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and others have made their return to their respective cities where just weeks earlier they appeared to have perished in a great battle for Earth's saftey. Other heroes such as Superboy have succeeded their mentors and carry on thier legacy. Whether the same is true for the rest of these heroes remains to be seen. Regardless of who they are, their arrival couldnt have come at a better time." said a female newsanchor.

"Yes, especially when we need these heroes the most." said her male co-anchor.

In the skies above Fawcett City, Wi. flew a man in a blue jumpsuit with a white cape and gold lightning bolt on his chest. That man was Freedy Freeman, the former Junior has now succeeded his mentor as Captain Marvel II. As more and more heroes started popping up across the country en masse. Back in Gotham, the Dark Knight had finally caught up to the Joker on a rooftop.

"Game over Joker." he said.

"I hate to break it to you Batfake, but the game's only begun!" he yelled and threw a bomb at Batman.

Dick took cover as the small yellow bomb with a sinister smile bounced across the pavement and exploded. Joker let out a manical laugh as a helecopter with a rope ladder appeared and carried him off. The hero looked on in frustration as he got away. As Joker hung onto the ladder he pulled a yellow cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello Lexy, phase one completed." he said.

"Excellent, those fools have no idea what their in for." came Lex Luthor's voice on the other end.

"I cant wait when the real fun begins." Joker commented.

"Nor can I." the villain replied.

_To Be Continued:_

_Author's Note:All right, so what'd you think of that? I'd say more but I'm bushed. I'm not sure if the last part was as good as I envisioned it but whatever, I'll let you decide. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Clash

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter before the weekend. The next generation is coming into their own. Hope you guys like what I have in store for this chapter. You know you've done something when a reader freaks out over what happened to a certain character. It shows that the readers care about what's happening in the fic, and gives you the iniative to keep going. So yeah, no hard feelings Quibblo. __Here' the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 3**

**Clash**

A few hours later Dick returned to the Batcave and removed his mask.

"How did it go?" asked Tim.

"He got away." Dick told him.

"But it seems as though Gotham is exuberant in welcoming back its hero." Alfred said watching a monitor.

Dick and Tim made their way over to where Alfred was standing. On screen a group of people were seen holding a large yellow banner with black lettering and a makeshift Bat symbol that read simply 'Welcome Back Batman!' Standing next to them were a group of kids wearing plastic Batman masks and capes. And beside them was a white banner that read 'Cant keep a good Bat down!' A smile came to Dick's face as he watched the images on TV. The camera panned to the left to show a group of high school girls that had little bats painted on their cheeks as well along with other high school kids wearing Batman t-shirts and even saw a large white flag with the famed logo waving in the midst of the crowd.

"Now they finally see why the world needs Batman." The butler said.

The successor smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah…they really do." he said.

The celebration continued as the news camera shot a guy dressed in a homemade bat costume doing martial arts alongside another guy dressed as Robin, shorts and all. Dick had to cover his eyes as they watched Robin do martial arts kicks, embarrassed that he use to wear those shorts. But soon gave into laughter as they watched their antics, even Alfred couldn't resist a chuckle. It was the liveliest celebration the city had seen in years, and for once in their lives they felt safe knowing that he was back. Over in Metropolis, the Shining City was having a similar celebration heralding the return of its savior. However the new Man of Steel seemed less than thrilled. For him, this celebration was bittersweet.

"Why aren't you down there with them?" asked Supergirl. He sighed before answering.

"I just…don't feel like I deserve It." he told her. Kara put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I mean doesn't everybody? It just doesn't feel right replacing him you know?" he said melancholy.

"I know how you feel, and I wish it didn't feel like it was forced on you." she said.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean I always wanted to be Superman…it's what I always dreamed. But now that he's gone…" he paused.

"I know." She told him.

"The world needs Superman and for right now. I'm the only one that can fill the role." He said with resolve.

"I need some time alone." He said before flying off.

Citizens looked on in confusion as the Man of Steel left the party and muttered amongst themselves wondering where he was headed. A while later he sat on top of the Daily Planet Globe far from the festivities in midtown Metropolis.

"A penny for your thoughts?" someone asked.

He looked down and saw Lois standing on the rooftop.

"What brings you up here? I thought you'd be at the party?" she asked.

"I just needed to get away from it for a while." He said.

"I see." She replied.

"Lois can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. He dropped down infront of her to address her better.

"Do you think I'm good enough to be Superman?" he asked.

The woman reporter looked away and didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Well yeah, of course." She told him.

"Lois." He said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Look, you know that me and Kal were close but…you're a good kid and I know that you'll make him proud." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. She dabbed them with a hankie and regained her composure.

"Ugh, sorry. I know you have some big shoes to fill, but your just going to have to learn to trust in yourself and everything else will come naturally I think." she told him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." he said.

"Oh no, no you didn't. I'd been holding that one in for a while. I'm ok now." She smiled.

"Go on and enjoy your celebration." She told him.

"Yeah, maybe I will in a bit." He replied.

"Well, you have a good night then." She said before leaving the rooftop.

"Yeah, thanks Lois." He told her. The reporter waved without looking back as she walked through the door.

Once she was gone he turned his attention to the streets below and leaned against the ledge as he pondered to himself. Back at Lexcorp, the self-made industrialist remained secluded in his office and looked out at the celebration below, Superman flags and banners as far as the eye can see. Having seen enough of this he removed himself from his chair and finally left his office taking his overcoat with him on the way out.

Meanwhile back in Star City, several of Roy's former teammates had gathered to visit him in the hospital among them was Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, Aquaman and the rest of Team Arrow as an elderly doctor led them to Green Arrow's room.

"He's right in here." The doctor said opening the door.

"Thank you doctor." Wonder Woman told him and the team went in. The doctor nodded and left them in peace.

Wonder Woman was the first one inside as Roy lay there hooked up to a ventilator and heart monitor and had several wires sticking out of his arms and another one that went down his gown. The rest of the team filed in soon afterward.

"Roy?" she asked.

He uttered a groan as the machine continued to breath for him.

"Can you hear me?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He answered as they filed out before him.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better." He told her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Onomatopoeia happened I got him though." He said. After seeing him the Flash burst into hysterics.

"Oh dude you look like hell man!" laughed Bart.

"I'm glad your enjoying this." he replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. No but seriously, you got your butt kicked by a guy that makes sound effects?" the Flash smiled.

"I'd like to see you go up against him." Roy commented.

"Dude I would have taken care of him in four seconds flat." The speedster replied.

"_Bart." _Warned Batman.

"Cut it out." Donna told him.

"Come on this is Roy we're talking about. How many times do we get to see him like this?" the speedster joked.

"You think that's funny?" Roy said and grabbed the speedster's throat.

"Whose laughing now little man?" he grinned and pulled the Flash into a headlock.

"Hey! Ahh! Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled and struggled against him arms flailing wildly.

Dick and Donna covered their mouths and snickered quietly as their teammate proceeded to strangle the Flash.

"That's why we never let our guard down around him." commented Aquaman.

"At least he has his strength back." Added Speedy.

"_Enjoy your victory while you can my young friends, for it will not last long." _Said Lex Luthor's voice.

A while later after the rest of the team had gone, his teammate and fellow Arrow Conner Hawke stayed behind.

"Yo Roy, you mind if we talk?" the blonde archer asked.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" he asked sitting up on his bed.

"Well with you out of commission, I was thinking its best if I defend Star City in your absence." He said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"You mean as Green Arrow." Roy said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Look I know it means a lot to you, and I know you want to make Ollie proud. And I'm not trying to oust you or anything. Just let me take over for a while until you get better." Conner told him.

The older archer sighed and looked away.

"I don't know, its not that I don't want you to take back the mantle." he told Conner.

"Look I get it, and not to sound like a dick but I was Green Arrow before you." he said.

"Yeah I know." Roy said.

"You still want to be part of the game. Trust me, I know how it feels being stuck on the sidelines." Conner told him. His older brother sighed.

"I guess your right, all right then." He told him.

"Thanks, I wont let you down." Conner said standing up.

Conner wore a mostly black uniform with a broad green stripe down the middle. The uniform resembled something of a hooded sweatshirt with a green band around the front of his hood and around the cuffs of his sleeves and wore a solid green quiver across his back, with a dark green domino mask.

"Never said you would." he replied.

His brother smiled and nodded and made his way out. The elder archer's smile soon faded as he turned to look over at the monitor he was hooked up to. Back in Metropolis, Luthor entered a lab that was deep beneath his corperate headquarters. As he decended the stairs a team of scientists were working on their latest project. Beyond them was an endless line of glass incubation tubes.

"How close are we?" he asked the lead scientist.

"Subjects are ready for battle sir." he replied.

"Excellent, lock in on the location of those other superheroes." Lex ordered.

"There seems to be a large concentration of them in Star City." a programmer said.

"No doubt seeing they're friend Green Arrow in the hospital. Good, prepair the clones." Lex told him.

The scientist nodded and typed in the commands. The incubation chambers hissed open and a figure stepped out dressed in red and blue. Another stepped out that was dressed in black and gray, a third one appeared as a woman in red high heeled boots. More and more subjects stepped out of thier incubation tubes and stood ready to serve. The clones stepped onto a teleportation deck and were transported out in a flash of light. Back in Star City Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Aquaman made their way down the street. As they rounded the corner Wonder Woman stopped short Batman and the Flash bumped into her.

"What?" said Batman.

"How?" asked Flash.

"It cant be them." Aquaman said.

"I know but we're looking right at them." Wonder Woman said.

Before them stood the original Justice League arms folded and in a notably serious posture.

"Bruce...Clark." said Dick.

"Diana?" asked Donna.

"Wally...Ollie." said Bart.

"Arthur..." said Garth.

"How is it possible?" Donna asked.

"I cant believe your back." Dick said walking up to them. Before he could reach them Green Arrow drew his weapon at the crew. The Neo Batman froze in his tracks.

"Well that's not good." said Bart.

Batman put up his hands and stepped back as Green Arrow took two steps forward pointing his arrow at Dick's chest. The rest of his team assumed a defensive stance against the League.

_Author's Note: Am I evil or what? XD Man, yeah I had this one planned for a few days now. Several times in the past the League and the Titans have fought each other for various reason. Maybe because the Titans refuse to turn over a teammate the League seeks to either question or eliminate. Hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I know you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Clash, Part 2: The Dark League

_Author's Note: Wow this has been sitting on my computer for a long time. I always meant to update it sooner I just got sidetracked with other projects. I'm hoping people are still intrestred in it. Let me know what you think._

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 4**

**Clash, Part 2**

In another town a young figure stood hunched over the body of a dying man in the rain. The silhouette of a young man with green skin supported the body of a man in an orange jumpsuit and black jacket. Their faces were skewed as the figure of a young woman stood a short distance off with her face covered in grief.

"This is the end for me. I've fought the good fight and done all I could. But now in my last moments, I realize something. You can carry on my legacy. Therefore I bequeath to you my mantle. The mantle of Animal Man. May you wear it proudly in my memory. Carry my legacy Gar...your the only one that can." he said as Beast Boy cradled his dying form.

The young man grit his teeth as he stared back at him, he didn't really want the mantle of Animal Man at least not right then. The young man swallowed and nodded gently accepting his namesake.

"Garfield tell my family...that I love them." he told him.

"I will." he promised.

Buddy Baker smiled as he breathed his last and died in his arms. The thunder rolled as the young woman came forward and touched his shoulder as he cradled the dead man's body.

"Come on Gar we have to get out of here." she told him. A flash of blonde streaked out as the wind and rain whipped around them.

"Okay." he said as he set down the body. The young woman then helped him up and put her arm around his shoulder as they walked off. Leaving him as he lay.

"I just wish I could have done more for him." he told her.

"I know, but he wanted it this way. And at least now he'll have a legacy to honor him." she said trying to raise his spirits.

"I just feel like I could have done more." he said remorsefully.

"I know Gar. I know." she said as the earth broke out where they stood and lifted them off into the air.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell them." he said as they flew off.

"You'll find a way Gar. And I'll be there with you." she assured him. A moment later thier communicators activated.

_*'Come in anyone!'*_ Aquaman yelled on the other end.

Gar took out his communicator and answered.

"This is Gar what's up?" he asked.

_*'We got a serious problem down in Star City.' *_ he told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

_*'They're back! The original Justice League is back and they're attacking us.'*_ Garth said.

Gar and Tara looked back at each other alarmed as he mouthed a 'what?'. Tara took the communicator and spoke into it.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." she said kicking the rock they were on into overdrive.

Back at the hospital Team Arrow had also received the call on Roy's communicator. Conner and Mia raced out of the hospital room leaving Roy to his devices, who looked on crestfallen at his teammates. Several blocks away the standoff between old and new guards continued as the two teams glared at each other. In Metropolis Conner Kent had received a similar distress and was forced to abandon the citywide party in his hometown. By this time the local TV affiliate that reported on Roy's hospitalization stumbled onto the battle between the two Leagues. As a middle aged female reporter and her cameraman hid around the corner behind some tall shrubs.

"I think its safe to assume their not the originals." Dick said with an arrow still pointed at him.

Donna narrowed her eyes as she glared at her counterpart.

"Who are you guys?" she demanded.

The clones didn't answer her at first glance.

"Answer me." she growled.

Green Arrow looked back at them coldly before firing an arrow at Dick. The Neo Dark Knight dodged it, and impaled a concrete wall behind him. The news team was shocked at what they'd just seen while the camera rolled.

"Oh my god." the reporter murmured.

"So what the hell do we make of this?" her cameraman asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think the original Green Arrow would do that." she whispered.

"But he's dead isn't he?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"I don't know." she said.

"You wanna go to live feed?" he asked.

"Let's just see what happens. But keep rolling." she told him.

"Last chance who are you guys?" Dick asked.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" replied Superman.

"Sure as hell not the originals I can tell you that much." said Bart.

"Your a shining beacon in the Bay of Stupidity." the clone replied.

At this time the newswoman decided to go live with the report and relayed it to the station. Iniating the breaking report, at that same moment the news station interrupted its programming as Roy caught sight of the Leagues.

"What the hell?" he said shooting up in his seat seeing the deceased Justice League facing down his teammates.

He began tearing out his IV and other lines sounding an alarm as doctors rushed in to restrain him.

"No! Let me go! I gotta go help them!" he yelled.

"Your in no shape for that!" a doctor yelled trying to hold him down.

"You think I'm going to sit on the sidelines? You got another thing coming!" he yelled as he fought back.

Another doctor came in carrying a needle and applied it to his arm trying to sedate him. Roy grabbed a hold of the syringe and tried to keep the shaft from going into his IV line. More orderlies raced into the room and attempted to restrain him, but the hero despite his injuries was more than they could handle as more of them attempted to pin down his arms.

"Guess we don't have to ask them what their here for." Bart said as he and his teammates continued to back up.

"No, you don't." Superman replied with eyes glowing.

"Oh boy." He said.

"Scatter!" Dick yelled as Superman opened fire on them.

The Dark Man of Steel's heat blast struck the middle of where the group once stood. Batman dove out of the line of fire and hurled a Batarang at the cloned League that was quickly countered by Bruce's doppelganger while simultaneously vaporized by Dark Superman's heat vision kicking off the battle. The neophyte League quickly took to battling their cloned mentors. The roar of a motorcycle engine rounded the corner as the newest Green Arrow Conner Hawke entered the fray with the new Speedy Mia hanging onto him.

Ollie turned and faced his son and leveled an arrow at the bike as they came at him. The trick arrow flew at them forcing them to eject blowing up the bike. Conner and Mia came down upon the clone with a dual dropkick. The evil Arrow swung his bow at the pair and took them out in midair knocking Speedy into Hawke. The younger Green Arrow recovered quickly and slid back across the pavement on his knee whereas Speedy's landing wasn't so nimble and landed next to her teammate.

"I would have expected better from you. Who would have thought you'd attack your old man?" the clone said.

"Buddy, your not my dad." Conner spat.

Ollie leveled another arrow at them.

"Move!" Conner yelled as they attacked him.

The arrow sailed at them unveiling itself as a net arrow and went to ensnare Conner. Mia ducked past it and tackled Ollie's midsection, the Green Arrow clone backhanded her across the face while Conner slashed his way through the net and plunged the knife at his father's chest. The Green Arrow clone brushed the knife aside with a sweeping motion and hit his 'son' in the face. Conner tripped up his dad with his legs as he fell taking both men down. Mia jumped back up and aimed her bow at the clone's head while still tangled up in his son's legs.

"Don't move." she growled.

The clone's eyes glowed red and grabbed her bow and arrow with the same hand and catapulted her over his shoulder. Then with the strength of his legs cracked one of Conner's breaking free of the leg lock.

"What are you?" his son asked as Green Arrow's eyes continued to glow.

"Something better." The clone smiled.

The evil Flash raced alongside his successor as dodged the doppelganger's punches at superspeed. Bart blocked the punches as best he could while Wally glared at him through his mask. Bart's expression was more vivid as he reluctantly battled his older cousin and mentor, while the clone of Aquaman lunged his spear hand at his own successor, Garth avoided the tip as best he could while the clone bended the water around them.

Donna battled the Wonder Woman clone as the two Amazons clashed. Their indestructible bracelets clashed together and two women grappled each other. The evil clone stared coldly back at her one-time protégé while Donna held her. The successor grit her teeth and threw Diana over her shoulder and crashed into the base of a fountain destroying it. Dinah recovered and slugged Donna almost immediately afterwards. The younger Amazon flew backward into a statue and destroyed it on impact. Wonder Woman's shadow appeared over her and grabbed Donna by the throat slamming her into the stone horse and rider. The Dark Amazon's eyes glowed as she readied to deliver the final blow.

"You shouldn't have stolen my title. You don't deserve to be Wonder Woman." The clone said coldly.

Donna's eyes widened as the Amazon pressed tighter on her windpipe, her left fist cocked ready to kill her. A loud hit resounded as the Bat-doppelganger crashed into Diana a second later freeing her. Her teammate Dick flew to her side soon afterward.

"You all right?" he asked, she nodded the look of shock still apparent.

"We gotta fall back. We can't handle them." he advised the team.

A loud punch was heard as Bart suddenly flew between them and landed on his neck behind them. The Scarlet Speedster groaned with his legs still in the air, the neophyte Flash sat up and rubbed his neck. Another explosion went off to the left of them as Conner and Mia were sent flying and landed on top of Flash. The younger hero groaned as their combined weight fell on top of him. A few more hits occurred to the right as Garth continued to fight Aquaman with several marks on his face, before being sliced across the ribs by his hook hand. The Atlantian groaned and staggered back to Dick and Donna holding his side. Donna grabbed him from behind and cradled him beneath his arms. Flash finally wiggled out from under Speedy and Green Arrow on his knees and got to his feet. The rest of the Dark Justice League assembled infront of the defeated heroes with eyes glowing.

"Any bright ideas?" Bart asked not hearing their earlier exchange.

"Like I said, fall back." Dick said throwing a smoke pellet on the ground.

Dark Superman took a step forward but was halted by Wonder Woman as the team vanished from sight. Behind the bushes the reporter and cameraman remained in shock having caught the whole thing on tape.

"What do we do now?" the camera guy whispered. The older woman narrowed her eyes and contemplated their next move.

"You can come out. We know your there." Superman told them. The pair went rigid as he spoke and exchanged a wary glance before making themselves known to the League.

"Angela Conner KSC News. Could you please tell us what just happened?" she asked standing up from the bush. Superman flashed a crooked grin at the reporter.

"Simple point of the matter is, we're back." he told her.

"If you are back, then why did you battle the new League?" she asked.

"They're impostors." Batman told her gruffly.

"But aren't these guys your sidekicks? I mean at least one of them resembled one." She said. The reporter bit her tongue unsure if she should have revealed that or even if they already knew?

"We didn't ask to be replaced." Green Arrow said folding his arms.

"You seemed especially rough on them." the reporter noted.

"It comes with the territory." He remarked sharply. The newswoman raised an eyebrow at this.

"If you are who you say you are, then how did you come back?" she asked rather poignantly. Superman then stepped forward and commented.

"Some of us _are_ superhuman." He said with a hint of arrogance.

"But what about Batman and Green Arrow? Neither of you _have_ any powers. Then again there are criminals in Gotham that'll swear up and down that your not human." She said turning her attention to the Dark Knight.

"And I like to keep that perception." He replied grimly.

"But there was a public funeral for you in your hometown. Thousands of people filed by your casket. Practically everyone in the city was there, kids filled your coffin with action figures of you. How is it that you returned from death?" the reporter prodded.

"I think that's enough for now Ms. Conner. We have more pressing matters to deal with." Superman said stepping between his teammate and herself. The newswoman shot him a distrustful look.

"The public _will_ want to know." She affirmed.

"And you'll have your answer…in time." he replied in a manner that was more reminiscent of the original.

"If you'll excuse us." He said. The field reporter shot him a sour look before she and her cameraman turned away. The League watched the pair until they were out of earshot.

"Kill them." he ordered.

Wonder Woman nodded and made her way towards them while Green Arrow took aim at the cameraman. 50 feet away the pair continued walking the Amazon Warrior landed silently behind Amanda and snapped the reporter's neck, while a razor tipped arrow went into the cameraman's back and fell. The evil clone stepped over the young man and retrieved the videotape with a smile.

The Amazon flew back to the Man of Steel and handed him the film.

"We'll have to review it and see if they actually filmed anything." He said.

"There's a chance its already been broadcasted." The Dark Knight added.

"Which made killing them kind of unnecessary." Flash added.

"We better report back to Luthor." Aquaman said interrupting the conversation.

The Dark Man of Steel nodded and the team teleported in an explosive blast.

_Author's Note: Well suprisingly I finally got this chapter up which is something I never thought would happen. Even more suprising Anon's ranting about how Luthor will 'save' the Earth (we all know he wont) helped shape my protrayal of the Dark Justice League. I guess in hindsight they could be seen as something simular to either the Justice Lords (JLU) or the Crime Syndicate (JL: Crisis on Two Earths). I actually glad to finally have this chapter finished its been on my to-do list for the longest time. __Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Ferreting Out The Opposition

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I figured I get started on the next chapter before the spark died down on me again, like it has in the past. Anyway let me know what you think of this next one. _

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 5**

**Ferreting Out The Resistance**

Following the disastrous encounter with the Dark Justice League, the team retreated to their only place they could…Titans Tower.

After the deaths of the original League and crises happening all over the world the Tower had been largely abandoned due to the shakeups happening in everyone's family. Even now the lights remained off at the hundred foot T as the team regrouped inside.

"Why would we come back here of all places? Why not retreat to the Watchtower?" Bart asked removing his mask.

"Because that's the first place they'd look for us." Dick said leaving his cowl on.

"Batman's right and besides it's the only place close enough to Star City that we could retreat to." Donna added.

"So what do we do now?" Conner the newest Green Arrow asked.

"We need to find out all that we can about our enemies. If their clones, robots, whatever we need to figure out what their plans are and develop some sort of contingency plan against them." Dick answered.

"We also need to figure out who else is out there. Who might be able to help." Donna added.

"You could start with us." Gar said. The team looked up and saw him and Terra standing on the catwalk behind them.

"Beast Boy, Terra." Mia said surprised.

"Glad you made It." smiled Dick.

Gar stepped over the railing and jumped down to their level with Terra behind him.

"At least we know some of the old team is still around." Garth replied.

"That's putting it lightly." Tara said folding her arms across her chest.

"So who all's left?" Superman asked. For the second time the team looked up and saw the new Man of Steel Conner Kent descend to their level.

"Seems like we have quite a gathering here." The 19-year-old added.

"It's getting there." Mia shrugged.

"Where's Roy?" he asked.

"He's still in the hospital. Onomatopoeia. " The new Speedy answered.

"Who?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Bad guy." She replied.

"I'm still not following." He said.

"He's a guy that goes after non-metas. Has a tack for making sound effects." Garth elaborated.

"Oookay." The former Superboy said before turning his attention back to Dick.

"So how much of the old guard is left?" he asked. The Dark Knight sighed.

"Hardly anyone, most of the old League is either dead or missing in action. We're all that's left." He answered.

"So then what about these other guys? Any clue who or what they are?" Kon-El asked.

"They claim to be the originals. But the real Justice League wouldn't attack us." Donna told him.

"And they were pretty ruthless about it." Bart injected.

"So then they have to be clones or something similar. It's the only way." Kon-El concluded.

"Do you think Cadmus is behind it? You know like before." Bart wondered.

"It is possible. I mean it does make sense when you think about it." Donna added.

"But their not the only one's capable of genetic research and manipulation." Batman reminded.

"Well who else is there?" she asked.

"S.T.A.R. Labs for one." He replied.

"Lexcorp not to mention The Agenda. I mean there the ones that created me." Superman suggested. The Dark Knight nodded.

"We should investigate each of these organizations. See what they may or may not know about these clones." He advised.

"And how do we go about that?" asked Kon-El.

"Wonder Woman and Flash will check out Cadmus, Beast Boy and Terra your job is S.T.A.R. Labs in San Francisco, Superman and I will talk to Lexcorp, Green Arrow and Speedy your job will be the Agenda." Batman told them.

"What about me?" Aquaman asked still cradling his side. Batman frowned as he viewed his teammate's injury.

"Your in no condition. Just stay here and recuperate." He told him.

"I'm better off than Roy is, besides its just a flesh wound." He replied.

"I'm sorry Garth but we can't afford to take that kind of chance. Just hang tight for a while." Dick said remorseful.

"Let's move out." he said to the others. As they began to leave, Donna stayed behind and placed a compassionate hand on her teammate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Garth." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Go on." he said with a hint of bitterness.

The Amazon removed her hand and went to join the others who stood behind a pair of double doors.

"Sorry man." Dick offered as the doors closed infront of him.

At Lexcorp Headquarters later that evening the clones returned to the underground lab as a large cylindrical door opened allowing the Dark League entrance into the lair with Superman leading the group.

"So how did it go?" Lex asked coming up to meet them.

"They got away." The cloned Superman replied as Wonder Woman handed the industrialist a tape.

"What's this?" he asked.

"We found a local news crew. They may have recorded the whole thing." She replied. The billionaire furrowed his brow at the Amazon.

"So what did you do with them?" he inquired with a hint of anger. The clone paused before answering.

"We took care of it." Green Arrow confirmed. Luthor smacked Wonder Woman across the face and grabbed Green Arrow by his collar.

"I never told you to kill anyone!" Luthor hissed.

"What will the public think when they discover it?" he barked at the others.

Wonder Woman stood straight up and rubbed her right cheek, a bruise now clearly evident. The rest of her teammates showing no regard while Luthor continued his tirade.

"And you didn't think to ask them if they recorded any of it?"

"The reporter was suspicious." Superman replied.

"Of course she was suspicious! You've been dead for two weeks!" he roared.

The clones remained silent as he berated the team. Luthor whirled around and yelled at any one of his lowly workers.

"Get someone out there and clean it up!" he bellowed as several rushed out. The villain grit his teeth as he turned his attention back to the League.

"The next time you decide to kill someone. _Wait till I give the f#cking order!" _he yelled pointing at them.

"Now get out of my sight." He ordered the group.

"Simons." He barked at one of his scientists. An older man presented himself to the industrialist.

"Yes sir." He said.

"They may require some fine tuning." He said in a hushed voice.

"Understood sir." The scientist nodded keeping his voice down as well.

Back in Star City Plaza two of Luthor's cronies arrived at the scene where the reporter and cameraperson were murdered with the arrow still lodged in the videographer's back. The two henchmen quickly made their way up to the bodies under the cover of darkness and attempted to dispose of them. Unknown to either of them they were still very much alive, as a groan escaped the lips of the newswoman. One man's eyes widened as he came upon the alleged body. Her neck had been broken but she was still breathing, it seemed as though Wonder Woman had failed in assassinating her and was in quite a bit of pain.

"Hey Jack get a load of this. They're still alive." the first man whispered to the second.

"I thought Luthor said they were dead?" The second one mentioned, who was too dumb to realize they could hear him.

"What do we do with them?" the first one asked, obviously in the same mental class as his friend.

"Should we y'know finish the job?" the second one asked.

"I'm thinking you should get out of here while you have a chance." Answered Garth.

The pair looked up and saw the younger Aquaman stand before with arms crossed. The hairs on their neck stood up as they themselves went rigid upon seeing him.

"You're the…the." The first one stammered.

"The new Aquaman. Now what was that about your boss?" he asked taking a step forward.

The two men buttoned up as they contemplated their next move. Apparently they weren't as dumb as they looked.

"I'm going to give you one last chance." He warned advancing towards them.

The first one however seemingly made up his mind and attacked him with a crowbar, so much for intelligence. The man took a wild swing with his crowbar and was easily blocked by the hero's forearm; a quick punch sent the crony flying while his partner looked on nervously. Turning his attention to the remaining felon, the man wearing a red beanie and dark jacket froze as Aquaman made his way towards him. The guy panicked and took off in the opposite direction before running into a street sign a few inches away and collapsed.

Aquaman sighed as he made his way towards the downed stooge and was a bit disappointed at how easy it was. Even with his injury he'd prefer more of a challenge. Still he figured he should be grateful with how it turned out. At least now he wouldn't have to aggravate it in battle. Standing over the downed criminal Aquaman was electrified from behind and lost consciousness a moment later as Mercy Graves stood behind him. The chauffer and bodyguard of Lex Luthor smiled as a bolt of electricity ran through the taser.

In the shadows of a nearby alleyway stalked local hero Black Canary. The blonde bombshell narrowed her eyes as she watched Mercy put away her weapon, and turn towards the downed cameraman and reporter. The henchwoman then pulled out a cell phone as Black Canary strained to hear her conversation.

"Yeah we got a situation. They're still alive and those two buffoons you sent screwed it up. One of the heroes showed up I think he's…Aquaman." She said looking down to check.

"No I took care of it, as usual. Yes of course he's alive I only zapped him a little bit. Your orders…I see. All right, on my way. Absolutely." She said before hanging up and started dialing again.

"Yeah 911, there's been an attack out here at Star City Plaza. I have an older woman that has a broken neck and a young man with a stab wound in his back. Send an ambulance." She said as she pried the arrow from the cameraman's back.

She then took a knife out of her pocket and dabbled the man's blood on the blade before placing it in the clean-up man's hand. Once that was completed she went for Garth and lifted him onto her shoulder. Black Canary's eyes widened in shock at Mercy's callousness and went after her.

"That's far enough." She said revealing herself with arms folded. The henchwoman arched an eyebrow at the leotard-clad heroine and let out a bored sigh.

"You heroes always do tend to stick together. You guys are like roaches really, if one shows up others are likely to follow." She replied.

"I'd say you dug yourself quite a hole. Kidnapping, altering a crime scene, framing, and you just called emergency personal, and on top of that you have me to deal with." Black Canary chided.

"And your so sure you can take Me." she replied.

"Actually I just have to wait until police arrive. But I would appreciate it if you release my friend." replied Canary.

"Mmmm. No." she replied with a smirk and launched a kick a Canary's chest knocking her back. Mercy followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the side.

Black Canary spun around and held out her hands in defensive style as Mercy stood there still carrying Garth on her shoulder and motioned for more. She could take her out right now with a Canary Cry; one shriek is all it would take. But as long as she was holding Garth she couldn't risk. Sirens in the distance distracted her as Mercy used the boy himself as a weapon and blindsided Canary knocking her flat. Police and ambulance finally arrived on the scene as she made her getaway with the unconscious Garth in tow.

Recovering from her shock, the hero got up and chased after Mercy knowing it would be her only chance. As she rounded the corner she was met with another leg to the chest throttling the young woman. Mercy appeared on top of her a moment later with a knife and slit her throat open. Her eyes flew open and let out a raspy gasp for air.

"Cant leave any tattletales now can we?" she whispered in Canary's ear before getting off of her.

Black Canary continued to grasp at the air and then her throat before reaching for her Justice League comlink in her ear.

"Diana come in, what's wrong?" J'onn's voice said on the other end.

Mercy batted away her hand, removed the comlink from her ear and flicked it away as she left Canary to die. Diana continued to struggle to breathe as she looked back at Mercy, picking up Garth and stuffing him inside her limo before taking off. A couple of paramedics soon rushed around the corner and discovered her on the ground.

On the Justice League Watchtower, Martian Manhunter tried in vain to reach his teammate.

"Diana come in! Diana!" he yelled at the council.

The Martian sighed and leaned heavily against the computer while massaging his brow.

"How many more do we have to lose?" he muttered. And was soon revealed that he was the only one left in the entire space station.

_Author's Note: All right wow, that was pretty dark and twisted on Mercy's part wasnt it? And yet it seemed within her character. Admittedly this chapter was more influenced by comics seeing as how heartless today's bad guys are. __Anyway I've been rattling off ideas trying to figure out what other heroes should join the League in this fic. You guys have any ideas? If so I'd like to hear them. Let me know what you think of the chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	6. The Wounded Bird & The Return of an Arro

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with yet another chapter. I'm really glad I got back into writing this fic. As I wrote this chapter, I kept worrying about the overall storyline if it was coherient enough for readers, and didnt jump all over the place with seemingly random things. After talking with LilyRoseTheDreamer I realized it wasnt as bad as I thought. But at the same time I would like some constructive critism to see what you think of it. Enjoy. _

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 6**

**The Wounded Bird and the Return of an Arrow**

In the secret laboratory beneath Lexcorp in Metropolis, Mercy Graves returned with Garth still strung over her shoulder and made her way up to Lex with a smirk.

"Mission accomplished." She said and threw him to the floor infront of Luthor.

"Were there any problems?" Luthor asked in a dark and cryptic tone.

"The League will be too busy taking care of other things to tie anything back to you." she replied. Luthor narrowed his eyes at the young woman and turned away.

"At least I can rely on someone." He grumbled.

The emergency entrance doors at Star City Hospital burst open as a team of paramedics rushed Black Canary into the OR. One man applied pressure to her neck wound, while another maintained her oxygen with a pump, while a third held her IV line and a forth one pushed the gurney. Canary's eyes were glazed over as she hovered in and out of consciousness and saw the blurred images of the paramedics above her.

Several floors above, Roy Harper remained sedated in his hospital room unaware of what's happened. The man, who had operated as Green Arrow hours earlier into his first outing, was injured in his first battle with the metahuman assassin Onomatopoeia. Unaware that the woman he considered his mother was now fighting for her life. A team of doctors rushed down the corridor receiving the alert, the thunderous gallop resounded throughout the level. The archer's eyebrow twitched a bit as the echoes reached his ears. A still drowsy Roy Harper suddenly came to, bleary eyes opened as he tried to register where he was. He screwed up his eyes and the room came into focus. When he attempted to move his arms he found he was tethered down with restraints.

"Nurse! Hey nurse!" he yelled into the hallway. A young woman with a brown ponytail raced by but stopped infront of his door and poked her head inside.

"What gives? Why am I tied down?" he demanded. The young nurse seemed hesitant to answer.

"I'm sorry but I got more important things to deal with." she said clearly in a rush.

"Well can you at least untie one of my hands?" he asked her. A doctor raced past her in a flash.

"Sorry I gotta go." She said and took off after him.

"Wait a minute where's the fire?" he called out but she was already gone. Roy sighed and flopped his head back against the pillow.

Down in the emergency room a team of surgeons worked frantically to save the life of Black Canary. Back in Roy's room his Justice League comlink went off alerting the team to the situation.

"All remaining Justice Leaguers converge on Star City General, Black Canary has been attacked." His voice said through the earpiece.

"What?" Roy said flying up in his bed looking at the earpiece on the table next to him. T

Filled with anger he started thrashing against his restraints trying with all his might to free himself.

"Nurse get in here! _Nuuurse!_" he said enraged.

"Get me out of this goddamn it! I need to see her! _**NURSE!**_" he roared at the top of his lungs.

The archer continued to strain himself against the cloth weaved restraints that were holding him to the bed. Ignoring his injuries he put all of his strength to the fore as the nylon threads started to fray around the edges. His face reddened as he concentrated on breaking his binds, alarms sounded for the second time that night in his room, more of the threads gave way but he wasn't anywhere close to free. Straining even more the left restraint tore halfway apart, one final jerk tore his left arm free as the alarm continued to blare, and set to work on his remaining bind.

A nurse finally raced into the room intercepting the call and went to tie him back down. Roy held out his hand infront of her hoping she'd listen to reason.

"Listen to me!" he yelled out of breath. Surprisingly the woman heeded his command and heard him out.

"Black Canary is the closest thing I have to a mom. I need to be with her." he said breathing heavy.

"Okay." She nodded and lowered the bed guard.

"Your Speedy aren't you?" she finally conceded.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Let's get you patched up first." she told him.

"What about my clothes?" he asked.

"Their still covered with your blood." She replied.

"What'd you do with them?" Roy asked.

"They're still in here." The nurse said stepping back to reveal his costume in a heap.

"Good. Because that's Olle-ah, the _Original Green Arrow's_ costume." He told her.

"He meant a lot to you." she confided.

"More than I'm willing to admit." He muttered walking past her.

"He meant a lot to this city as well." She told him. He looked over his shoulder at the young nurse as he stood before the costume.

"He would have loved to hear that." he smiled.

"We have other clothes set out for you as well. After all not everyone wants to wear the gown." She smiled back.

"Unless you _want_ to see It." he joked.

"Trust me if there's one thing I've seen enough of in this place, its ass." She joked back as she left.

The Battling Bowman snickered and turned his attention to the paper bag on a cot and got dressed. A few minutes later he was in the waiting room in a baggy white sweater and jeans with his mask off and stood looking out a window.

In a mountain hideaway at an unknown location, the immortal terrorist Ra's al Ghul bathed and renewed his strength in one of his many restorative Lazarus Pits that dotted the globe. For some time now he has been recovering from his last encounter with the original Batman that had cost al Ghul most of his health. A man of Arabic decent, al Ghul had fought Batman for many years in his quest to exterminate humanity and allow the Earth to start over. In as many times the original Dark Knight had thwarted his attempts at global genocide. And yet the Dark Knight's intelligence and uncompromising moral stance fascinated Ra's, and even more so his daughter Talia who would want nothing more than to be with Dark Knight. Seeing him a worthy opponent and successor to his organization The Demon's Head. That unyielding moral stance is also what drove al Ghul to destroy him.

As one of Batman's oldest and most notorious enemies he found his death to be especially disheartening as he considered him something of a son. The Detective was gone. But even now he has heard rumors of a new Batman rising up in Gotham. Even more perplexing there were rumors that the original had returned as well and challenged the successor along with the other Justice Leagues. Being the brilliant mind he is, it didn't take long for al Ghul to realize this was a fake. The immortal leaned forward in the pit as he pondered these things. The only question now is; how would he use this to his advantage?

"Ubu." He called out. A large muscular man of similar heritage emerged from the shadows of the cave.

"Yes master." He replied dutifully.

"Get me the Joker, I want to know more about this _other_ League." Ra's told him. The powerful bodyguard raised an eyebrow.

"The Joker master?" he asked. Ra's narrowed a glance at his henchman who was known for his unquestioned loyalty.

"You have reason to doubt me?" he asked in a low voice. His servant stood there silently as Ra's steely glance bore at him.

"No master." He replied softly and bowed to him in respect before carrying out his task. His eyes followed him as Ubu left his presence, while his daughter Talia now stood in Ubu's place.

"Father?" she asked.

"If anyone knows about the origins of the false Bruce Wayne, it'll be him." he replied simply.

"And what makes you think he would know anything about it?" she asked.

"I have heard whispers that he has conspired with others in part of a grand plan of replacing the Justice League. If this is true, then he should lead us to the culprit. There's only a few people on Earth that are capable of total genetic replication." Her father replied.

In Gotham City, Tim Drake continued his watch over the town in Batman's absence. With news of a possibly returned from the dead Justice League having already been broadcasted, the public was confused on who the real Batman was, as well as the other Leaguers in general. It wasn't only that, now there were fears to who was on what side? With different people running around in the same costumes, the general public had grown increasingly uneasy with the notion.

Some of the new Leaguers, the former Titans were easily identified. Roy with his red hair was easily recognized in Star City as the original Speedy before shifting over to Arsenal and finally becoming Red Arrow. Then there was a blonde one who was a few years younger than Roy, and whose costume was entirely different than the traditional Green Arrow costume he wore. That individual was Conner Hawke, who unknown to the public was the son of the original. At a time when Oliver Queen was thought dead, the 17-year-old took up his father's mantle and became the second Green Arrow and then briefly retired after his dad's return. After Ollie's actual death, Roy took up the mantle in his honor and up till recently had operated as him.

Dick Grayson was another example, the boy that grew up as Robin and eventually became Nightwing was immediately distinguishable from Batman in costume, mainly because of the all black suit and the fact that he had a thinner build than Bruce does. And then there's Garth, one look and you could tell he wasn't the original Aquaman. From the costume to the dark hair color, no one could confuse him for Arthur. Donna and Bart were a little harder to tell apart from their mentors; the former who was known as Wonder Girl before graduating to Troia was virtually identical to her sister Diana and even wore the same Wonder Woman costume. Bart had a similar problem since his Flash costume covered most of his features like his cousin Wally and even had his goofy demeanor down pat. Conner was noticeably different from his cousin Clark and wasn't even 20 yet. The younger face, shorter hair, lighter build and black background on his shield made it readily apparent he wasn't the real Superman. And for a time the public was fine with it, even if they weren't the originals at least they had someone to look over them and protect them. But these clones that showed up and fought them have thrown a serious curveball into all of this.

With a group that not only resembled the old League but beat the crap out of the new one on TV cast serious doubt. And now it was up to the new guys to expose this counterfeit group.

A group of people walking out of a building beneath him caught the Boy Wonder's attention. About five or six men all dressed in dark stocking caps and jackets, the typical get up for crooks. Tim crouched down close to the ledge as he attempted to listen in on what they were doing. He shook his head in frustration he couldn't hear what they were saying and decided that this needed a closer look.

On the ground the men amongst themselves as though waiting on something, or someone. A moment later Ubu stepped out the van bare-chested and wearing only an open vest and scarlet pants. From the rooftop Robin narrowed his eyes as the familiar figure stood before them, now it was really interesting.

"My master wishes to speak with your employer." He told him. A man smoking a cigarette took a drag and threw it down infront of him.

"Yeah? And just who is your master Kazam?" the thug replied and was choke slammed against the wall a second later by Ubu. Putting his cohorts on high alert.

"Ra's al Ghul." He said darkly.

"Hey-hey, whoa easy man! W-w-what does he want with the J-Joker?" he stuttered.

"The new Batman." He growled.

"The new guy? The Joker fought him a few nights back." he answered nervously.

"The other Batman. The one that appeared in Star City." he yelled.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" the hoodlum replied.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a problem." Joker said coming out of the building with his trademark grin.

"What seems to be the trouble out here?" he asked playfully.

"It seems as though there's more than one Batman running around." Ubu answered.

"Oh really? Figured that out have we?" he said sarcastically.

"My master suspects that you've had a hand in It." the large man inquired.

"Did I?" Joker put on a puzzled look and tapped his finger against his jaw. Ubu narrowed his eyes at the diminutive clown while the man he was holding continued to gag and struggle against his grip.

"Oh you can go ahead and put him down." He said nonchalantly finally noticing his henchman. Ubu dropped the man and started choking.

"I'm not here for games clown." He said menacingly. The Joker shot him a bored glance before asking.

"Who did you say your boss was again?" unaffected by his massive size.

"I am the servant of the great Ra's al Ghul." He answered.

"Oh right, that nut job. Well all right what is it that Ra'sy wants to know?" he shrugged. Ubu grabbed the Joker by his lapel and brought him up to his height.

"That's no way to talk about my master!" he growled. Joker waved his hand infront of Ubu's mouth.

"Hoo! A little mouthwash wouldn't kill ya y'know. I on the other hand." he said and used his joy buzzer on the villain. A wicked grin formed on his face as the current went through Ubu's body, but to his surprise the massive shock had no effect on him.

"Oh boy." He said and was instantly slammed against the wall like the poor grunt before him.

"I don't bend to pain jester." He told him.

"Uh its Joker actually." He interrupted before being knocked against the wall a second time.

"You know something about the Justice League that attacked the newcomers in Star City." Ubu accused. A cloud of green gas flew out of the flower on Joker's lapel suffocating the thug.

Ubu coughed after breathing in the agent and staggered back before dropping the Joker.

"Should have warned you that flower's a bit of a stinker. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" He said as Ubu dropped to his knees and doubled over. The Joker knelt down and grabbed his chin.

"Don't mess with the best son. And if your boss is so interested he should have just asked. I can point him in the right direction. Oh and don't worry about the gas baldy its not enough to kill you. So where is old Ra'sy?" he asked getting down in his face.

"Oh still coughing I see you should really do something about that. Nevermind I'm sure that old windbag will show up here soon enough. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Clown Prince of Crime taunted.

"Maybe even sooner than you think." Talia replied coming out of the shadows.

Back at Star City General, Roy remained by the window looking into the OR as they continued to operate on Black Canary. Catching only brief glimpses of her while surgeons worked to repair her throat and save her life, his fist tightened in anger as he made a solemn vow.

"I don't know who did this to you Diana. But when I do, they're going to wish they hadn't."

At Lexcorp Labs in Metropolis, Mercy Graves the woman that attacked her smiled at the strung up form of the newest Aquaman, the Titan known as Garth.

"So what are we going to do with him?" she asked Lex.

"Oh I dunno, I'll think of something." He said smiling as he looked back at their trophy.

"It wont be long before they notice his disappearance." He added.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that. I realize that having several different characters running around with the same codenames. The 'Justice Titans' taking over for their mentors and the cloned 'Dark Justice League' who resemble them must be confusing at times to readers, and I apologise for that. Therefore to eliminate any confusion as much as possible, I took the liberty of breaking down who all the characters were and how they differed in appearance in-story without disrupting it. I'm not sure how much of that was necessary but it seemed appropriate especially if there are new readers who click on this chapter at random. Just trying to keep everyone in the know is all. Like I said earlier, I had my doubts about the overall consistancy, but in hindsight I guess I'm doing all right. What do you think? If you think the mutiple Leagues concept is too confusing, let me know and how I might be able to fix it. I'm open to constructive critism. Or even if you can think of alternate ways of addressing some of these characters, I welcome that too. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	7. Return of an Arrow, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. For some reason I've been having trouble coming up with chapter titles. I guess because that's usually the last thing I do before posting. Okay I want to apologise for the latest chapter. Apparently I wasnt paying attention and accidently uploaded a chapter from another story into this one. Which may explain a few things. I wish someone would tell me these things from time to time. Anyway I'm sorry for that and hope you guys enjoy the *real* chapter. _

**Justice League: Resurrection**

**Chapter 7**

**Return of an Arrow, Part 2**

The doors to the hospital couldn't open fast enough as Wonder Woman and Flash each raced up to the front desk, a huge gust of wind scattered papers everywhere as the Scarlet Speedster reached the desk followed shortly by Wonder Woman. Needless to say their sudden appearance didn't go unnoticed as the windblown hair of the desk attendants as well as any patients or visitors looked at the pair dumbstruck while papers fluttered down around the nurses. The Flash grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck seeing the mess he made.

"Heh. Sorry I…do that all the time." he said sheepishly. The woman sitting before them broke out of her shock and addressed them.

"You're here for Green Arrow?" she asked unsure. Wonder Woman shook her head and replied calmly.

"We just heard that another of our friends was attacked. Black Canary." Donna said.

"She's in surgery right now." the desk attendant replied. Flash raced off in a general direction before coming right back.

"Where is that?" he asked. The woman pointed down the hall and he was off again.

"It's down…there." she said before realizing he was gone.

"He does that." Donna moderately apologized before adding. "Has there been any word on her condition?"

The desk clerk shook her head. "I'm sorry but no."

"Right. Has anyone else shown up yet?" she said resignedly.

"Actually there is." She said with a smile. Donna raised an eyebrow at the desk clerk and elevated her head a bit.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"You'll know him when you see him." the nurse replied.

"Hey Donna!" Flash called from down the hall as her cheeks went fire engine red infront of the receptionist. The Amazon sweated and grimaced infront of the woman and quietly excused herself. A smile graced the nurse's face as she watched her head in the direction of the emergency waiting room.

Donna quickened her step as she marched down the hallway towards the speedster ready to give him a piece of her mind. As she entered the room she was about ready to yell at Bart for blurting out her identity until two things stopped her. The first being that there were other people in the room and the second was when a certain redhead greeted her with a smile. Wondie stopped short in her tracks and blinked making sure it was him in street clothes.

"Roy." she said softly.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and nodded. Immediately she raced over to him and enveloped him in a big hug.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked pulling away to see his face. The Arrow chuckled before answering.

"C'mon you really think I was going to stay up there in my bed?" he joked. Her smile faded a bit.

"So how's she doing?" she asked.

"I dunno, but they're still working on her so that must mean she's still with us." He said turning his attention back toward the window.

Back in Gotham, the Daughter of the Demon revealed herself to the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker grinned as he gave the buxom brunette the once over who was clad in a white button down shirt, leather jacket and jeans, with her hair draped over the left side of her face. The Joker whistled upon seeing her.

"Ra'sy sure knows how to grow 'em." He grinned impishly.

"The League, Joker where did they come from?" she asked remaining on point.

"Oh come now Talia, you know I cant just to telling secrets. Where's the fun in that?" he grinned.

Talia glared back at him and looked down and started unbuttoning her shirt. The Joker arched an eyebrow as the buttons receded further down her shirt, showing him more of her cleavage bit by bit until the brim of her bra was visible. Talia shook her hair a bit allowing him to take in the full sight. The Joker's jaw dropped as he raised a finger and stated.

"What like I haven't seen Ta-tas before?" he asked flatly.

"No." Talia smirked.

A large hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed the Joker and lifted him off the ground infront of Talia. The assassin smirked as the larger than life muscleman known as Bane towered over Talia. The Joker gulped as the six-foot-seven strongman stared the Joker in the face through his black and white wrestler's mask with menacing scarlet lenses.

"I suggest you listen to la senorita. You may have been able to outsmart my predecessor over there." he said as Ubu lay on the ground.

"But do you have what it takes to outsmart _me_? Unlike Ubu I _will not_ exercise restraint!" He said behind his full-face mask.

"Feel free to break his back Bane honey." Talia added.

"Okay! Okay! Lex Luthor has somehow managed to acquire the DNA of the League. But that's all I know honest! I don't usually bow to others, but in _your_ case I'll make an exception, I like my spine the way it is thank you very much." The Joker commented before being dropped on his ass.

"You didn't hear it from me." he said getting up and straightening his tie.

"Good boy." Talia smirked.

"That was a pretty clever trick there, distracting me with your fun bags. The power of boobies triumphs again!" Joker said.

"Always work with what you have." she smiled.

"Right well then whatever you do with that info is not my concern." He said dusting himself off.

"I'm glad we had this little exchange and I'm hoping I never see you again. Especially you." he added looking up at Bane.

"Now if you would please, get out of my city." he said pointing his finger to the streets. Talia simply smiled and made her way up the street while Bane growled at him.

"And take your trash with you." he added pointing back to the still unconscious Ubu behind him. Bane glared at the Joker once more as he went to pick up Ubu's body and slung him over his shoulder before departing.

"It really was nice meeting you Joker." Talia said in mock sincerity.

"Yeah whatever." He said blowing her off as the three finally left his presence.

"Humph. Can you believe those people? Oh well back to business." He shrugged and went back inside his lair.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed, as Robin remained crouched down on the rooftop of the hideout. Once the Joker and his men went back inside he touched two fingers to his ear.

"Batman come in." he said into his comlink.

Back at Star City General, the head surgeon finally came out of the emergency room into the waiting area.

"Well?" asked Roy.

"She is stabilized for the time being." The doctor told him.

"What happened to her?" asked Donna.

"Her throat was slashed. As to who attacked her is anyone's guess, but I assure you that the police are on It." the middle aged doctor said.

"They're not the only ones." Roy added.

"Can we see her?" Donna asked.

"She's under heavy sedation right now. We'll have her moved to a room in a moment, and then if you want you can see her. She's lucky we got to her when we did. Otherwise she may not have survived the trip." He told them.

"As for you Arsenal, you should be in bed recovering." He added raising an eyebrow at the archer.

"Don't worry I'm a fast healer." He replied.

"I'd still feel better if you gave yourself more time to recover." He advised.

"No rest for the wicked doc." He replied adamantly.

"Yes I know how that is, comes with the job. Just be careful then, these are dangerous times for heroes." The doctor replied warily. The archer nodded silently as he left them to their devices.

"We gotta get back to the mansion. But first I want to see Diana." he said to Wonder Woman.

"Excuse me doctor how soon can we see her?" she called out to the departing surgeon.

"She's up stairs now." a nurse answered.

"Thanks." Donna replied and turned to her teammates as Flash raced past them.

On the second floor Diana slept amid a cluster of monitoring devices, still in her Black Canary costume. The door opened a second later as the trio stood in the doorway and quietly made their way in. Roy made her way up to Diana while she slept with a swab of bandages taped over her throat and a breathing tube up her nose while a heart monitor and breathing machine operated to the left of her bed. Donna and Bart remained a few steps back as he stood at her bedside and gently ran a finger through her blonde hair. The archer sighed and gripped the plastic handle on her bed guard. Donna reached out and touched his shoulder soothing him as he looked back at the Amazon.

"We'll get whoever did this to her." she assured him. He nodded and tried to speak but couldn't get the words and swallowed.

"I should have been there for her. She's all I have left Donna." He said.

"That's not true, you still have Mia, the others…and Me." she smiled.

"We should probably get going." Bart said standing next to the door. Donna nodded in agreement and pulled on his arm slightly.

"Come on." she said turning toward the door. Roy stayed a moment longer and kissed Black Canary on the forehead.

"Be safe." He said and left with his team while Black Canary continued to sleep.

A few minutes later Donna flew with Roy in her arms over the skies of Star City while Bart kept up with them on the streets below and headed towards the outskirts where Queen Manor resided on a hill. Flying over the gates the trio stepped on the front lawn of the estate where Roy had once called home. As they made their way up to the white two story tall mansion, a sudden explosion blew them back as the building went up in flames. Out of the inferno emerged a man clad in a black and silver jumpsuit with armor plating along his extremities and wore a black and gold helmet.

"Slade!" Roy growled.

"It's been a long time Arsenal, or should I say Green Arrow? But that name doesn't seem to suit you does it?" the villain taunted.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"To see if your worthy of living up to your mentor's mantle." He answered coolly.

"So you blew up his house?" he growled getting to his feet.

"Got your attention didn't it?" he replied.

Roy rushed towards him in the next instant and threw himself in the air. The villain stood there idly before grabbing his fist and throwing him over his shoulder. Roy tumbled across the grass and landed in a crouched down position.

"You always were impulsive, even more so than your friend." he said gesturing to Bart.

Roy growled and leaped at him again and was batted aside by the assassin without any effort and wrenched his arm behind his back with his free hand clamed down on his neck.

"Really boy, you're embarrassing yourself. Is this how Oliver Queen taught you to fight?" he chided.

Flash and Wonder Woman double teamed the assassin and struck him in the face ripping him away from their teammate. The villain skidded back across the grass on his feet. Green Arrow rubbed his shoulder and got up and faced the villain.

"Thanks guys." he said.

"Come on let's get this over with." Wonder Woman added.

"You made a big mistake coming out here Slade." Roy told him.

"Did I now?" he inquired as a second figure emerged from the fire. One that was taller and broader than the Titans' old enemy.

The trio went on high alert as the shadowy figure made his appearance, Roy and Donna's eyes widened as he came into view.

"No." said Roy.

"Titans, I'd like for you to meet my associate…Prometheus." Slade introduced.

A man of great height and even greater intellect, Prometheus was one of the League's most formidable opponents. A 6'7" goliath clad in violet armor, with a white cape draped around his chest and shoulders and secured by a pair of large gold shoulderpads with multiple bulbous protrusions dotting the shoulderpads with similarly styled gauntlets. And whose face was hidden behind a silver helmet with a knight styled visor shielding his eyes and two silver barrels on the sides of his helmet resembling horns, leaving his mouth his only identifying feature as far as race in which case was Caucasian. Roy and Donna stood there apprehensively as the villain stood there with arms folded.

"So who is this guy?" Bart asked.

"Really bad news." Donna told him.

"I don't get it what's so bad about this guy?" he asked still clueless as he looked back at Prometheus.

"He has a program in his helmet that lets him counter the moves of his opponents. This guy was a huge problem for the League back then." She explained further.

"Wait he can counter our moves?" Flash said in realization.

"Afraid so." She added.

"You guys handle Prometheus, I'm going after Slade." Roy told them.

"Your in no condition to fight!" she told him.

"Don't have much of a choice now. Besides that bastard just blew up my house." He told her and took off.

"Wait! You don't even have any weapons!" she called out. Roy raced towards Prometheus and flipped over the villain's head to take on Slade.

"Wilson!" he yelled drawing back his fist.

"Damn it Roy." she muttered.

"We really don't have a choice now." said Bart.

A flame saber ignited from Prometheus' right gauntlet as the villain drew back his fist pointing the red-orange blade at the pair.

"This should be fun." She quipped.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that. I know it kind of seems like this story is all over the place. To be honest I'm kind of suprised how much material I've come up with for this fic. Which sometimes makes me worry that this story doesnt have a cohessive plot. I dunno what do you think. For some reason I just like writing Roy. And I've caught myself giving a little prefrerencial treatment toward him. He's not my favorite character, but he's getting there. I guess because Roy seems like something of an underdog in the TT fandom. He's usually typecasted as either the ladies man or the douchebag rival or something else along those lines. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
